


Leaving

by Mislav



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post the episode Killer Date. Ryan comforts Maxine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the CSI: Miami characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling and grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> This fanfic takes place post the episode "Killer Date". Ryan wants Maxine to know two things before she leaves. They already had a moment in that episode but I decided to expand it. There are hints of romance but since I can only choose two genres I chose Friendship and Hurt/Comfort. This is just a oneshot.

Ryan felt a little relief and even more discomfort when he realized that he managed to finish his work and run outside before Maxine left: she had just gotten out of the building.

He watched her walking away, toward the parking lot, looking like she knew, or, even worse, believed, that she will never return. That it was over, just like that, because of the one mistake that she had made, mistake that she didn't even remember off. That there was nothing that could be done about that, and that she couldn't blame anyone but herself. Believing that she could be mad at others, but that she was the only one to blame, and that she deserved what she got.

Ryan didn't know how he came to know Maxine so well that he ended up being not only broken hearted over her leaving but also able to read all that she felt at the moment from her facial expression, from a glimpse of her face that he had caught by accident while she was walking away from the place where she had worked for years, trying as much as she could to avoid making an eye contact with anyone and almost succeeding completely. He didn't know how he ended up walking towards her, putting his hand on her shoulder and making her gasp, when he realized what was happening, she was already standing facing him.

Two things. From hundreds of thoughts that were going through his mind, those were the first things on his mind at the moment. Two things that she had to know before walking away.

"You didn't deserve this."

Maxine didn't say anything, just swallowed hard as she felt a jolt going down her spine, shivers going up her throat. Ryan took a deep breath, but kept his cool. Maxine managed to continue looking him in the eyes, like she felt that he had something more to tell to her. And he did.

"You will be back."

She looked him in the eyes one last time, and ran her hand down his, stroking it softly. He found himself taken aback by the beauty and deepness of her eyes, only to be surprised that it took him so long to notice that seconds afterward.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

And then she left.


End file.
